Always There
by quinnevans
Summary: After Sam gets slushied a second time Quinn is there to clean him up again. Fabrevans one shot based off of spoilers from the yes/no episode.


**Always There**

Quinn watched the whole thing happen. She watched as Sam came walking down the hallway and met up with Finn, and even laughed when she heard him say, "Swimming is sexy." Quinn even smiled when Finn passed her in the hallway as she slid her books in her locker.

After directing her attention back to her books she heard a group of hockey players laughing and high fiving as they passed by her. Quinn slid all her books into her locker and peered around the corner as Mercedes was brushing a bit of slushie off of Sam's shoulder.

Once Mercedes left with Shane and Sam was alone she made her way over to him. "Come on," she said leading him into the bathroom. Last year they had used the Cheerio's bathroom but since she was no longer on the squad the girl's bathroom would have to do.

"Quinn it's fine. I've got it," he protested as she'd quickly checked under the stalls making sure no one else was with them.

She came back over to him a sad smile on her face, "What kind of person would I be if I didn't help?" she asked as he slid his backpack off and it fell to the floor.

Quinn took the towel from around his neck and ran it under the warm water. "You know surprisingly it's not as bad the second time," he laughed as she began whipping the red slushie out of his hair.

"Oh yeah this did happen last year, didn't it?" she said while smiling. She definitely remembered last year, but she didn't want Sam to think she was still hung up over him if he was into Mercedes.

Sam nodded pulling off his over shirt and leaving him in a damp grey t-shirt. "It was also the time I told you that you had pretty eyes."

Quinn bit her lip looking down to rewet the towel. "I do remember that," she said in a playful voice.

"They haven't changed," the words came out as a whisper almost as if he didn't mean to say them out loud.

She could feel her cheeks turning red but prayed they weren't. In this moment she'd wished that nothing from the end of last year had happened. She wished she never pressured herself into cheating on Sam. Of course, they had become friends after the break-up, but it never felt right to Quinn. "You know I missed having you around after you moved," she quickly changed the subject as she went back to getting the slushie off of him.

"I missed you too," he said quickly, but followed it up with, "And I know Stevie and Stacey did."

Quinn smiled, "How are they? Do they like their new school?" she asked finally finishing brushing the red slushie out of Sam's hair.

"Not so sure about the school, but they sure do like having their own room to play in again," he laughed sliding the shirt over his shoulders again.

She laughed ringing out the towel with her hands and looking at him, "You know your hair does look kind of cute pushed back like this," she said instinctively running her fingers through it so it went back to the way he'd had it earlier. "I think you're going to be a great swimmer."

"Synchronized swimmer," he corrected her with a grin, "You don't think it has anything to do with the abs though, right?"

Quinn let out a large laugh biting her lip and looking down, "Maybe it has a little to do with the abs," she'd said as he raised an eyebrow at her, "Okay, a lot." This was the Sam she truly the missed. The one that could make her laugh over the simplest things. When he was living in the motel room with his family he was never this cheery with her. Of course he had no reason to be, but she was glad he was back. "I'm happy things are finally getting better for you again," she swallowed looking up at him.

"Thank you Quinn, I would have never made it through that time without you," he said sincerely.

She shook her head, "I told you that you didn't have to thank me," she breathed.

Sam looked back down directly into her eyes and did the one thing she thought he would never do ever again. He kissed her and she was kissing him back in an instance. It felt like it had all of those months ago and that feeling was perfect.

His hand slid up into her short hair and then he quickly pulled away. "What am I doing? I'm so sorry Quinn," he rambled reaching down for his backpack, "You don't feel like that. We're only friends."

"Sam, stop," she said reaching for his arm. He immediately looked at her with a sad look in his eye. "I still…I still love you," the word rolled easily off her tongue as if she had been saying it forever.

"But…" he'd started to say.

"But nothing. What we had was real and I'm not proud of messing it up but what happened has happened and I'll apologize a thousand times without it changing anything for you," she said biting her lip.

Sam looked down without saying anything. She had no idea what was going on in his mind. He had kissed her for crying out loud. "We don't have to do anything now. I mean the whole school knows I'm crazy," she laughed trying to lighten the mood.

A small smile formed across his lips, "You're not crazy Quinn," he said. "It's just I thought I could get over you by being with someone else but it just never worked. I always thought of you."

Quinn couldn't help but blush some now. These were the words she wanted Sam to say all along and here he was right in front of her.

"I've never stopped loving you Quinn. You may think I'm a dork but I think it was love at first sight," he grinned looking down.

"I think it's cute," she bit her lip. "So is that a yes?" she smiled raising her eyebrows.

Sam laughed, "Will you be my girlfriend again Quinn Fabray?"

"It's a maybe," she smirked at him. "I'm only kidding. You know I've always wanted to have a swimmer boyfriend," she smiled at him.

"Is that so?" he asked matching her taunting tone.

Quinn nodded as they both leaned into kiss each other again. This time for much longer and they stayed in that bathroom catching up and even kissing a little more until some sophomore came in yelling at them to get a room.


End file.
